Network system users interact and communicate using various types of network communication devices, such as desktop computers, laptop computers, personal digital assistants, tablet computers, set-top boxes, desktop phones, and cell phones. These network system users can use these network communication devices to communicate to and from many parts of the globe. As networks continue to grow, economies become more global in nature, and international travel becomes more commonplace, real-time communication with network system users is taking place on an increasingly global spectrum. In order to ensure that network system users can stay in touch, despite extensive travel, it is common for these network system users to use devices that allow them to remain connected to a network, through which they can continue to receive electronic communications.